<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the duel by grapesouda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989718">the duel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapesouda/pseuds/grapesouda'>grapesouda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapesouda/pseuds/grapesouda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuichi is sick of that creep Gundam stealing Sonia's attention &amp; decides to face him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>565</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. night 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lounge area clock read a little before 1AM when Kazuichi crept out of his room with a flame lit in his heart and a mission for the sake of love. He had kept himself up, tossing around in his bed as he agonized over the newly budding ‘relationship’ between his hopeful future girlfriend, Sonia Nevermind, &amp; that hamster-obsessed oddball, Gundam Tanaka. The two had spent all day searching the Strawberry &amp; Grape houses together, an inseparable pair, and Kazuichi even caught them flirting. Or, whatever Gundam calls what he thinks is flirting. Well, Kazuichi decided that he just wouldn’t put up with it. After all, he had clear dibs over Sonia because he’s been pursuing her since they first met on Jabberwock Island, and as a man, he had to fight for her!<br/>At least, that’s what he thought with full confidence before coming upon the door to Tanaka’s deluxe room. A couple knocks on the door prompted no response. Right. This bedroom came with a special feature--it was soundproof. So either the soundproofing worked too well, or Gundam was asleep. Kazuichi resolved to just slowly open the door and hope the guy wasn’t naked or anything. <br/>A sudden wave of doubt fell over Kazuichi as his palm hesitated over the door knob. How was he even planning to talk to this guy? You could barely hold a normal conversation with him. Gundam was overly dramatic and trapped in a bubble of his own fantasy world. He was completely insufferable. What did Miss Sonia possibly see in a guy like that?!<br/><i>You gotta do this! Think of Miss Sonia!</i> Kazuichi nodded to himself with conviction and grasped the door knob, testing if it was unlocked, then cautiously pulled the door ajar to peek inside. To his surprise, Gundam was standing right at the entrance as if he was awaiting the visitor.<br/>“So you’ve come to challenge the great Gundam Tanaka, the Forbidden One, to--”<br/>“Shhh!” Kazuichi’s eyes widened. He rushed into the room and closed the door behind himself before continuing.<br/>“S-someone could’ve heard us, dumbass!”<br/>Instead of responding, Gundam, still in his power stance, opted to continue what he was saying before the interruption.<br/>“You’ve come to challenge me, the Forbidden One, to a battle? Ha! I’ve been prepared for your arrival since nightfall, you fool! What do you say, an honorable fight to the death?”<br/>“W-what? No no no,” Kazuichi blurted in a hushed tone, waving his hands in front of himself and shaking his head. <br/>“I don’t want to fight or anything. I just..I-I came to tell you to back off from miss Sonia!” he exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger toward Gundam, who relaxed his pose &amp; looked back in confusion.<br/>“The Lady is a pleasant companion. She has taken an interest in my Four Dark Devas and tales of my past demonic quests. How can a lowly mortal such as yourself decide who a refined Lady may or may not spend her time with?”<br/>“W-well! That’s..!” Kazuichi stumbled over his words, taken aback, unsure of how to possibly respond to that. Suddenly he felt like a…. lowly mortal. <i>Damn this jerk!</i><br/>“I mean, I’ve been crushin’ on miss Sonia since we first woke up on the island! Everyone knows this!” he said, growing animosity appearing in his voice and on his face.<br/>Gundam sighed with a smug look as if Kazuichi was speaking nonsense, crossing his arms.<br/>“Then there is no dilemma here, mortal.”<br/>“..huh?”<br/>The self-proclaimed Forbidden One stepped forward into Kazuichi’s personal space. It took everything in Kazuichi not to back away; he was determined to stand his ground. But with Gundam inches away, his odd eyes staring back into the mechanic’s and that air of confidence about him, Kazuichi had trouble not averting his gaze.<br/>“It is not the affections of Lady Sonia that I desire.”<br/>“...W-whaddaya mean?” Kazuichi recoiled, back to pointing fingers, “It doesn’t even matter what you think! Miss Sonia is..excited about you! So, like, you gotta turn her down, or somethin’!”<br/>The mechanic’s voice cracked towards the end when Gundam abruptly pulled at the open collar of his coveralls, yielding his undivided attention. His body heat began to rise. Probably because of how much Gundam pissed him off. Definitely.<br/>“I will do no such thing. The Dark Heir does not bow to a lowborn such as yourself,” Gundam stated in his signature pompous tone, “however...if there were to be a duel, and through some miracle you emerged victorious...then, I would consider.”<br/>Kazuichi was already mentally rolling his eyes. He pulled away from the chuunibyou-ridden basket case, throwing his arms out to the side.<br/>“No, I will not duel! This isn’t a comic book, dude!! I’m not gonna fight you!”<br/>He said this, but internally he was boiling and ready to throw hands. <i> Just who does this guy think he is? Dark Heir?! </i><br/>Gundam released Kazuichi’s collar and snickered.<br/>“I see...so you are a coward then, as I expected!” he sneered, teasingly, “I never said we must engage in fisticuffs. There are other ways to duel. But, oh well. I guess I shall persist in charming the Lady.”<br/>He was very clearly egging Kazuichi on, and the latter absolutely fell for it.<br/>“...other ways?”<br/>The flash of a smile was all Kazuichi could catch when all of a sudden, the breeder’s hands fiercely clamped onto his cheeks and their lips met in a crude, hurried kiss. Something about the passion in it almost made Kazuichi want to close his eyes and linger...wait, no! Eyes widened, he pulled away with haste, desperate to tune out the feeling of blood rushing to his face. <br/>He couldn’t meet Gundam’s eyes at the moment, instead opting to stare downward and blurt out, “W-what was that for!!”<br/>His contempt only increased when Gundam began to laugh that stupid, obnoxious laugh of his.<br/>“How gutless you are. I’ve raised egg-laying beasts more courageous than you!” Gundam taunted, to which Kazuichi could only sputter in opposition.<br/> “If this were truly important to you,” Gundam continued, “you’d fight no matter the cost. Well, then--”<br/>The breeder’s speech was interrupted when the now-daring Kazuichi tugged at Gundam’s muffler and yanked him forward. There was a brief pause then, the two glaring at each other; Gundam with a sneer &amp; Kazuichi a hesitant grimace, unsure if he should really go along with this absurdity. Still, he couldn’t just let this guy continue to woo his beloved!<br/>Screw it!<br/>The next moment he was leaning in for a kiss, his nervousness made apparent through quivering lips. Gundam smiled into the kiss, returning his hands to their previous position cupping Kazuichi’s flushed face. Kazuichi’s lips were a bit rough and chapped, as expected of a crass character like him. But he kissed in a gingerly manner as opposed to Gundam’s more bold, unyielding style.<br/>Kazuichi’s feelings of loathing mixed with something else. Something softer.<br/>But he pushed it back. This was for Sonia. That’s it!<br/>In the heat of his anger, Kazuichi bit Gundam’s bottom lip, causing the latter to recoil, inhaling sharply through gritted teeth. He eyed Kazuichi, wiping a bandaged fist across his lip. There was a still moment where Kazuichi believed he’d won this ‘battle,’ smirking impishly, but he was taken by surprise when Gundam seized his waist and shoved him over to fall back onto the deluxe, full-sized bed. It’s so high quality that his fall didn’t disturb the small huddle of hamsters sleeping on a pillow at the head of the bed. When Gundam started to lean over him, Kazuichi was quick to react. He grabbed onto Gundam’s belt and pulled his lower body forward while shoving his thigh up between Gundam’s legs, brushing against a sensitive area. A sensitive area that he now noticed was hard.<br/>Kazuichi didn’t want to acknowledge the sensation of his own pants tightening.<br/>Gundam released a low grunt in response as he fell forward, hands braced against the mattress at either side of Kazuichi’s head and a pink flush across his face. Two pairs of wide, embarrassed eyes met not far apart from each other. There was really no going back after this, huh?<br/>Suddenly feeling a bit daring, Kazuichi delivered a conniving grin and took advantage of Gundam’s compromised position, fondling the stiffness between his legs. Even through the thick fabric it was enough to momentarily cloud his mind. But Gundam was quick to recover and hurriedly began removing Kazuichi’s clothes, first discarding his black beanie and working at the zipper of his coveralls. Kazuichi soon caught on and sat up, starting to do the same to Gundam. It became a race to see who finished declothing first. The only sounds in the room were of ruffling cloth, shoes kicking off, and the light huffing breaths between the two.<br/>Kazuichi was aggressive, tugging Gundam’s jacket off &amp; pulling his shirt over his head, having no concern whether he mussed Gundam’s hair or accidentally pulled his lame demon dog earring out. In contrast, the breeder’s actions were deliberately slow &amp; sensual. While unzipping Kazuichi’s outfit, he made a point to caress him along the way and graze over his groin. This caused Kazuichi to lose focus &amp; hindered his progress.<br/>Gundam was, of course, triumphant in this challenge, seeing as Kazuichi wears a lot less. The mechanic was left in his tank top and gaudy neon boxer shorts while Gundam still had his pants on. He chuckled while watching Kazuichi, who was annoyed and still struggling with his belt. <br/>“Do you require assistance?”<br/>Kazuichi looked up and in a defiant (and very mature) manner, stuck out his tongue at the breeder. Stupid belts. That’s why coveralls are the superior garment.<br/>“Never mind that,” Gundam jeered, impatient.<br/>Grabbing a hold of Kazuichi’s disheveled tank top fabric, Gundam backed away, pulling Kazuichi with him. The two crashed back into a desk, knocking off Monokuma-themed knickknacks and a small bowl of greenery (hamster food, Kazuichi guessed). At this point, the mechanic was becoming fevered and hungry. <br/>For victory, of course.<br/>He shoved Gundam back to sit on the desk, standing between his legs and his hands clasped over the breeder’s broad shoulders. The two met again in a quick, desperate kiss before Kazuichi dragged his rough lips along Gundam’s jaw and down to the curve between his neck and shoulder. Once there, his pace turned frenzied, fervently biting into pale flesh and then soothing it with his tongue. Toeing the line between wanting to cause pain because of his hatred but also finding sexual pleasure in it. His behavior became almost animal-like, losing all sense of anything but this indulgence.<br/>Meanwhile Gundam bit down on his own lower lip, wincing from the hurt caused by Kazuichi’s inhumanly sharp teeth, but then sighing with satisfaction as well. His right hand slid lightly up the mechanic’s back to the nape of his neck where he could feel the small hairs standing up from the sensation. He then grabbed a handful of Kazuichi’s messy and garish pink hair and harshly tugged his head backward so they were face-to-face. Kazuichi was unbothered; he just stared back at Gundam with lidded eyes and a trail of spit down his chin, panting. For a moment they idled there, eyes locked and their heavy breathing patterns synced up.<br/>“Is it still Lady Sonia that you yearn for?” Gundam asked with a serious expression.<br/>Kazuichi nodded earnestly, out of breath. But the throbbing feeling in his groin area told another story. One he didn’t want to accept.<br/>With a knowing smirk, Gundam slid down to his feet from the desk and took hold of Kazuichi’s waist once again, spinning around so that the latter’s back was against the wall. As if to take a small revenge against Kazuichi, Gundam shoved a thigh between his legs, pushing him upward and earning a soft moan from him.<br/>“Ahh-”<br/>Hit with a sudden weakness in his legs, Kazuichi braced himself with his arms wrapped around Gundam’s neck, fingers digging into pale skin as Gundam continued to tease him. He could feel Kazuichi’s dick further hardening through his underwear and grinned in triumph while Kazuichi’s expression grew more frustrated, eyebrows knit together.<br/>“Tch--you’re real annoying, you know? Get on with it, then!” he complained through gritted teeth. <br/>Gundam obliged, helping him out of his flashy boxer shorts and thus putting his erection on full display. Kazuichi’s face flushed a bright red at the sight of his own dick being so hard for Gundam Tanaka of all people. The thought was unbearable. This was his rival! The man who was winning over his beloved Sonia’s heart!<br/>While Kazuichi was having a moral dilemma, the breeder made quick work of his belt and zipper to free his own erection. A brief moment of awe hit Kazuichi when he noticed Gundam wasn’t wearing any underwear. This guy...he was nothing if not fearless.<br/>“You’re kidding..” the mechanic thought out loud, “you seriously don’t wear boxers or briefs or nothin?!”<br/>“Do I not?” came Gundam’s matter-of-fact reply, “it is of no surprise to me that you do not possess the ability to detect my enchanted undergarments.”<br/><i>...why would you even need enchanted underpants anyway?!</i><br/>Kazuichi was startled out of his bewilderment when Gundam grabbed him by the legs and lifted them so that they wrapped around his waist, securing Kazuichi’s balance. Without warning he began working his fingers into Kazuichi to prepare him for penetration.<br/>“Wh-whoa!!” Kazuichi shouted, alarming Gundam, who instantly pulled out and almost dropped the former. “The hell do you think you’re doing, man?!”<br/>Gundam cleared his throat.<br/>“I believe I’m preparing you for penetration…” he avoided the mechanic’s gaze, flustered at his own words, “Kazuichi...h-have you no prior experience with men?”<br/>“Pffft!! O-of course I have! I’ve been with lotsa guys!!” Kazuichi insisted rather unconvincingly, sputtering once again.<br/>“Hm? Is that so?” taunted Gundam, “Then I suppose I don’t have to be so delicate!”<br/>Gundam resumed fingering Kazuichi, this time toying with the latter ruthlessly, going straight to three fingers and switching between being gentle &amp; rough. He watched with amusement as Kazuichi became gradually more weak and heated, unable to hold his head up any longer. It dropped to rest on Gundam’s shoulder as one of his hands reached up to take hold of Gundam’s hair, which by now was looking almost as messy as Kazuichi’s does naturally.<br/>“Man...I really -ah!- c-can’t stand guys like you,” he muttered, still hopelessly trying to cling onto his hatred because he was so unwilling to accept the other possibility, “nng!!- too dense to appreciate -ahhh- a cute girl’s attention! W-why can’t she like me? Dammit! I-..I-aahhhh…”<br/>His mood-ruining monologue trailed off into erotic noises as Gundam, bored with listening to it, briefly massaged his prostate. By his reactions, it was obvious that this was Kazuichi’s first time. With a man, at least. And he was noticeably enjoying it.<br/>At this point, Gundam commenced working his erection into Kazuichi. The abrupt action &amp; surge of pain startled the mechanic, causing him to strongly bite down on Gundam’s pallid shoulder. Gundam hissed out some bizarre Latin-sounding curse and retaliated by roughly thrusting as far as he could into Kazuichi, who screamed loudly in anguish. Right now he felt pretty thankful that they were in a soundproof room. One of Kazuichi’s legs dropped, trembling, but Gundam kept a tight hold on his other thigh and readjusted while thrusting in and out. With his free hand, he hooked onto Kazuichi’s hair, jerking his head back so that he could kiss him sloppily. First against the corner of his mouth, then over his jaw and to his Adam’s apple where he nibbled lightly. This coaxed another small moan out of Kazuichi, the arm he had still wrapped around Gundam tightening and his nails scratching at the breeder’s shoulder and neck. The vibration of Kazuichi’s moan against Gundam’s sensitive lips almost pushed him over the edge, but he refused to come first. That would be a sure loss in this ‘duel’. Kazuichi was thinking the same thing, however Gundam’s accelerating pace was threatening his resolve.<br/>The mechanic bit down on his lip as Gundam adapted their position in order to get an angle where he’d hit the prostate more. When Kazuichi cried out, now using both arms to hold firmly onto the breeder, Gundam knew he’d achieved his goal. It wasn’t long before, despite his desperate efforts, Kazuichi moaned vulgarly in pleasure and then buried his face in Gundam’s neck, embarrassed, as he came on himself. His body quivered with the release, his iron grip on the breeder loosening.<br/>Gundam smiled fondly at the sight, resting his chin on Kazuichi’s sweat-drenched head as he continued to thrust enough to reach his own orgasm. He then pulled out, releasing onto Kazuichi’s now-defiled tank top as he embraced the latter warmly &amp; securely. Their muscles having promptly given out, the two slid down against the wall into a tangled pile on the floor. A small period of time passed in near silence. Two sweating, heaving bodies intertwined.<br/>“It seems I have emerged triumphant, as very well should a Supreme Dark Overlord like myself,” Gundam finally spoke, clearing his throat. He let go of Kazuichi as if his bashfulness of what happened between them just settled in.<br/>Unusual for his emotionally-driven personality, Kazuichi didn’t argue. Too tired.<br/>“However, what I truly wish to inquire of you is..,” Gundam continued, averting his eyes as his ashen cheeks reddened and suddenly wishing he still had his muffler to cover his face.<br/>“H-have I captured your affection?”<br/>Kazuichi hesitated. He unlatched himself from Gundam, leaning back against the wall. A contemplative sigh escaped his lips while he wiped the sweat from his forehead.<br/>“I...still love miss Sonia,” he stated.<br/>A brief, barely tangible pang of dejection fell to the pit of Gundam’s stomach.<br/>“B-but..” Kazuichi added with a shy smile, “maybe we could...try again tomorrow night?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. night 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next night, Kazuichi found himself, once again, outside the door of Gundam’s deluxe room, under very similar circumstances. It was nearing 2AM as Kazuichi stood paralyzed with nerves &amp; indecision, his hand gripping the doorknob. Was this really a good idea? And how could he face that guy again, after everything that happened between them? Just thinking about it caused his heart to race &amp; the bruises he acquired from last night’s endeavor to ache. However, he knew that if he didn’t face the situation and confront his feelings, he couldn’t possibly fall asleep.<br/>
Throughout the day, Kazuichi avoided Gundam like the plague, even begrudgingly teaming up with Nagito instead of pursuing a partnership with Sonia, who was quick to join the breeder, per usual. Just once, at that moment, Kazuichi glanced at Gundam, curious. The latter’s expression was partially hidden by his muffler, but his odd eyes hung onto Kazuichi’s gaze until the mechanic shyly looked away. He wasn’t exactly surprised that Gundam didn’t turn Sonia down, but was disappointed nonetheless.<br/>
The scary part was, he could no longer tell who he was jealous of. Gundam, being able to spend time with Sonia...or Sonia, being able to spend time with Gundam.<br/>
And so, here he was again.<br/>
After taking care to make sure no one was secretly watching him, Kazuichi took a deep breath to hype himself up and opened the door. He was met with a shockingly different sight than what he expected. Gundam lay on his bed in only his pants, in the midst of slumber. Because of this, Kazuichi opted to shut the door behind him as quietly as possible. He awkwardly looked around the room, unsure of what to do. Should he just...leave? But..<br/>
His eyes landed on Gundam’s sleeping figure. The breeder lay on his side, spooning with a pillow, an uncharacteristically peaceful look on his face. The red duvet remained unbothered underneath him, leading Kazuichi to believe that Gundam had fallen asleep while waiting up for him.<br/>
Against his better judgment, Kazuichi creeped further into the room, trying to swallow down his heart that seemed to leap up his throat as he neared Gundam. It was then that he noticed there was something else off about the breeder. He wasn’t all done up in his usual costumery. His fingers lacked their many rings, his hair was unstyled, and the devil dog earring was missing. Even his usually bandaged-up arm was bare, revealing aged scars scattered about his pale flesh.<br/>
Maybe Gundam didn’t want to be bothered. Maybe he didn’t actually want to see Kazuichi again, so he undressed and went right to bed. The thought made the mechanic’s anxious heart drop back down to its rightful place.<br/>
<i>I mean...this is a good thing, right? Problem solved..</i><br/>
Yet, the door was left unlocked, wasn’t it?<br/>
His face growing warmer, Kazuichi reached out a precarious hand toward Gundam. However instead of simply tapping his shoulder like any normal human being, Kazuichi watched as his hand brushed over the side of Gundam’s face and cupped around his cheek; then his calloused thumb grazed over the breeder’s lip, he felt his warm breath exhale, his heart began to race and he licked his own lips and--<br/>
“Oww! The hell was that?!” Kazuichi yelped and immediately pulled his hand back to shake it off and suck on his now-bleeding finger. He was so entranced earlier that he hadn’t noticed Gundam’s stupid hamsters were all curled up around him and one of the little bastards must’ve bitten him.<br/>
Naturally, such an outburst awoke Gundam, who, upon noticing he had company, instantly sat up, embarrassed at having been caught in such a vulnerable position.<br/>
“Heh. So you’ve decided to show your face after all,” Gundam commented coolly after clearing his throat, his arms crossed over his chest. His very broad chest that Kazuichi noticed was...very bare at the moment.<br/>
<i>Focus, Kazuichi!</i><br/>
He shook the thoughts from his mind.<br/>
“One of your minions just bit me, man. Not cool!” he complained, still nursing his injured digit.<br/>
Gundam then turned his attention to his hamsters, who had all climbed onto his arms and shoulders. The brown one with the chipped ear was squeaking wildly and Gundam closed his eyes and nodded as if he could understand what it was saying. As the Ultimate Breeder, he probably could.<br/>
“I-I see…” Gundam cleared his throat again, his face flushing as he glanced up at Kazuichi, “so that is what transpired..”<br/>
<i>Shit! That little snitch told on me!</i><br/>
“W-what?! I was just tryin’ to wake you up, that’s all!” Kazuichi waved both hands in front of himself in a frantic denial.<br/>
“I understand,” started the breeder, a mischievous tone hiding behind his serious expression, “so it was your intention to awaken me with a kiss, like in your foolish human fairytales.”<br/>
“Uh, you wish!” came Kazuichi’s intelligent rebuttal. He crossed his arms and turned his head to the side, either trying to play cool or obscure his reddening face, or both. Even those annoying hamsters were snickering at him.<br/>
This guy could really be unbearable sometimes. Most of the time, actually. So why did his dumb, arrogant face and his stupid, deep voice make Kazuichi’s stomach do somersaults?<br/>
“In that case, I would prefer to be conscious,” Gundam commented, his voice growing nearer.<br/>
As Kazuichi returned his gaze, he was startled (with a “whoa!”) when he saw Gundam swiftly closing in on him and instinctively put up a hand in defense; a hand that landed perfectly against his pursuer’s left breast. The two paused, faces red as the strawberry-laden walls, staring down at the contact between Kazuichi’s rough palm and Gundam’s marble white, impeccably sculpted, perfect balance between supple and firm, the pounding of the heart encased beneath it tangible--<br/>
Before Kazuichi could pull away, Gundam already had a hand clasped around the mechanic’s wrist and began leaning into him, causing him to stumble backwards. Like a couple of dominos, the two tumbled back into the door behind them; Gundam with one hand braced against it to one side of Kazuichi’s head and the other hand, still locked onto his wrist, held against the door on the other side. Kazuichi winced, the bruises on his back recalling being thrown into the wall last night.<br/>
The silence between them was palpable as Gundam seemed to be scanning Kazuichi’s gaze, probing into his thoughts. It was as if he was trying to communicate something but couldn’t find the words, which was humorously unlike him. With his unoccupied hand, he took hold of Kazuichi’s chin and gently tilted his face upward. Their eyes simultaneously fluttered shut as the breeder leaned in for a tender kiss. It was nothing like the angry necking from last night. Gundam’s lips were soft and undemanding, and there was certainly no biting on the mechanic’s part. A now familiar feeling flickered to life within Kazuichi.<br/>
When they pulled apart, both wore a light blush and Gundam smiled shyly. They spoke solely through their eyes, where Kazuichi found what Gundam was trying to get across to him before: it was love. It was love, and the part of Kazuichi that held tightly onto the idea that this was only some one-time hate-fucking between rivals didn’t know how to deal with it.<br/>
Hastily, Kazuichi took hold of Gundam’s head with his free hand and guided their faces back together into a rough, hurried kiss, attempting to return to something less serious. He didn’t have to think about scary things like love when they were making out. Gundam was taken by surprise with Kazuichi’s forwardness, but was easily bewitched. Their kisses evolved from short and chaste to deep and breathless and it wasn’t long before lust overcame them.<br/>
Kazuichi slipped his tongue in, lightly licking between Gundam’s uncompromising closed-mouth kisses before he finally relented. Their tongues met sloppily as neither one of them had any idea what they were doing. It was beyond all reason that Kazuichi’s sharp teeth didn’t cut up Gundam’s tongue. Or, maybe they were just too aroused to notice.<br/>
As this progressed, an aching between Kazuichi’s legs developed and a small moan snuck out amidst his panting. Gundam was quick to react; as though on cue, he unzipped Kazuichi’s coveralls some and let his hand slide down to meet with the mechanic’s erection. He began to fondle it lightly through the fabric of Kazuichi’s underwear, much to the latter’s annoyance. So they were still playing this teasing game, huh?<br/>
But Kazuichi didn’t get the chance to retaliate. Just then, the doorknob started to jiggle. Both boys froze in place; Kazuichi’s heart seemed to stop. Gundam backed away from the mechanic, remarkably calm considering their current dilemma. He briefly met eyes with Kazuichi, who was silently pleading with him to refrain from answering the door, shaking his head fervently. However, after wiping his wetted lips on his fist, Gundam grabbed hold of the doorknob and proceeded to open the door.<br/>
<i>Shit..!!</i><br/>
The breeder peeked out, keeping the door open only enough to show the left side of his body. Kazuichi stood unmoving against the back of the door, trying his best to stifle his breathing and make as little sound as possible. He could hear a voice on the other side. It was Fuyuhiko.<br/>
“Uh..” the Ultimate Gangster started, clearing his throat, “I just wanna ask if you’ve seen Nagito anywhere..”<br/>
Although he couldn’t see Fuyuhiko, Kazuichi could tell from his voice that he was taken aback by Gundam’s appearance. In his mind he was cursing out Gundam big time. They were totally going to get caught.<br/>
“I haven’t crossed paths with the Lucky One since daytime,” Gundam answered, his voice flat and unconcerned.<br/>
“I couldn’t sleep, so I went to hang in the lounge and noticed his door was open, but he wasn’t inside. Normally I wouldn’t give a shit, but I really don’t trust the guy.”<br/>
“Perhaps you should search the Final Dead Room?” Gundam offered.<br/>
Their conversation continued, but Kazuichi could hardly pay attention; he was too busy freaking out because while they were talking, Gundam shoved his right arm back into Kazuichi’s clothes and resumed groping his erection...as he hid behind the door. The door that was the only thing that stood between him and Fuyuhiko.<br/>
<i>The hell is he thinking?!</i><br/>
Kazuichi glared at Gundam to stop; if looks could kill, they’d surely be holding another class trial soon. His first thought was to try to push Gundam away, but, knowing how stubborn he was, he feared that would cause too much of a commotion and blow their cover. So he resigned to just try his best to endure it quietly. But when the breeder’s hand slipped into his underwear and started stroking him faster, the pleasure shot up through his body and threatened to burst out. Kazuichi immediately covered his mouth with both hands to muffle the moan arising from his throat.<br/>
Again, Kazuichi glanced at Gundam, and though he couldn’t see his face, he could just tell that he was enjoying this too much. The bastard. Even in a time like this, he continued to toy with the mechanic. Kazuichi’s breathing trembled as he attempted to control it. He squirmed under Gundam’s touch, desperate for more traction but knowing he needed to hold back. His groin felt like it was on fire. It was torture and it seemed to go on forever.<br/>
In reality, it wasn’t even a minute before Gundam felt Kazuichi’s cum leak out over his hand and an unintentionally loud gasp followed.<br/>
“Did you hear somethin’?” Fuyuhiko asked.<br/>
Kazuichi was sure they’d been found out, but Gundam was quick to brush off the gangster’s suspicions.<br/>
“It must be the Devas. Being creatures of darkness, they’re quite active at nighttime.”<br/>
This must’ve worked, because in the next moment, Gundam closed the door and made a point to lock it. A triumphant smirk plastered across his face when he turned to Kazuichi.<br/>
“That was rather quick,” he sneered, wiping his sticky hand on Kazuichi’s clothes, “you must have been truly longing for me.”<br/>
“You--!” Kazuichi shoved Gundam, exclaiming, “That was so close! We coulda been caught!”<br/>
The mechanic’s heart was still racing from the adrenaline, but Gundam was completely unbothered.<br/>
“Perhaps..” he replied coolly. Why didn’t he care if people saw them?! It was one thing to reveal this ‘relationship’ to the others, but being caught squirming with Gundam’s hand down his pants was too much.<br/>
“I mean! We’re supposed to be rivals ‘n all!” came Kazuichi’s rebuttal, and he pouted, “besides, you made me jizz all over my clothes, dude! Gross!”<br/>
He opened his zipper further to present the evidence; a gooey white mess seeping into his tanktop and the inside of his coveralls. Gundam barked with laughter and shrugged.<br/>
“Then discard them,” he said with a flirtatious glint in his eye, “I believe I can make it up to you.”<br/>
Blood rushed through Kazuichi’s body to his face and to his groin. He wasn’t sure what exactly that entailed but could take some guesses based solely on the breeder’s suggestive tone. His cheeks and ears reddened at the images manifesting in his head.<br/>
The next moment, Gundam was once again upon the mechanic, taking his open collar in both hands and tugging his coveralls down over his shoulders. He bent down slightly for a kiss, but Kazuichi, who had just pulled his arms free from his sleeves and now clasped them behind Gundam’s neck as leverage, playfully denied it by turning his head down. Though he could not evade the heat rising between them when Gundam smoothly transitioned into kissing at his neck instead. Kazuichi awkwardly kicked out of his shoes and onepiece while holding onto the breeder for balance. Then Gundam surprised him by biting down hard on his neck.<br/>
“Dude, ouch!” Kazuichi spat, briefly pulling away.<br/>
“Vengeance,” was Gundam’s answer, his arrogant smile teasing Kazuichi.<br/>
His arms still at Gundam’s neck, Kazuichi blushed, reminded of the numerous marks he himself had left on those ashen shoulders. He relented.<br/>
Gundam leaned in again, and this time the mechanic allowed himself to be kissed. The former’s hands slid up under the latter’s tank top, creeping up his body while rolling the soiled shirt up to his chest.<br/>
“Ah-~” Kazuichi sighed into Gundam’s lips as his deft hands caressed him from abdomen to pectoral and back. He broke their kiss only to hurriedly pull his tank top over his head, taking his hat with it as he let it drop to the growing pile of his abandoned clothes. At the same time, Gundam had lowered his grip down to Kazuichi’s ass to lift him up in his arms. Kazuichi then wrapped all four of his quivering limbs around Gundam at his hips and neck and licked at his top lip to resume their heated kissing.<br/>
Soon, Kazuichi’s dick was hard again, poking into Gundam’s abdomen through the fine fabric of his boxers. The breeder took heed, stepping backward to gently set his cargo on top of the desk. Kazuichi watched, a bit confused, while Gundam kicked the chair aside so he could stand between his legs, then lowered to a kneel. His heart raced with anticipation as he witnessed Gundam free his erection and..<br/>
A hot, wet sensation traveled up his shaft to the tip; it was Gundam’s tongue. He paused to give Kazuichi a coy look and the latter shuddered.<br/>
Kazuichi wanted to pinch himself, but surely the intense throbbing in his groin was enough for him to believe this wasn’t one of his crazy wet dreams. He watched in awe, his eyelids growing heavy and face flushing, as Gundam slowly took him in his mouth. The breeder had one hand around the base to pump while the other had a tight grip on Kazuichi’s thigh, his nails digging into it. The warmth and wetness that wrapped around the mechanic’s dick was so pleasurable that when Gundam occasionally pulled away it left him feeling cold and yearning.<br/>
Out of breath, Gundam panted hotly against Kazuichi’s tip, a trail of spit connecting it with his chin. Their gazes met; two sets of heavy eyes, sweating foreheads, and flushed, feverish faces. The sight of Gundam’s erotic expression aroused Kazuichi further and he used one hand to gently brush the former’s hair out of his face and tangled his fingers into it. With this leverage, he forced Gundam back to work by yanking on his hair, earning a smirk from Gundam who was impressed at his newfound confidence. Once he was embraced again by the breeder’s warm throat, Kazuichi bit his lip as an attempt to stifle the moans that followed.<br/>
“Mhh..ahn..~” his voice was breathy and his legs started to tremble, toes curling.<br/>
Kazuichi’s advancing lightheadedness begged him to lean back and relax but he didn’t want to miss anything. Watching the scene before him--his smug rival in such a compromising position--he was on the brink of climax. However, to let things end so soon was unthinkable in the currently hyper-indulgent mechanic’s mind. He was beginning to accept that he might want more out of this.<br/>
“Ah..s-stop!” Kazuichi blurted out, causing a bewildered Gundam to come to a quick halt.<br/>
“Was it not to your satisfaction?” questioned Gundam, who now stood up, looking concerned.<br/>
Ignoring him, Kazuichi slid off the desk and with utmost determination, took Gundam’s belt buckle in his hands.<br/>
“Er...sh-shall I try again in a different manner..?” Gundam asked in a nervous panic, watching Kazuichi but not really paying attention, “would you prefer I employ my tongue less..?”<br/>
This time, Kazuichi had a little less trouble with the contraption and he grinned with satisfaction as he forcibly pulled the breeder’s belt from its loops while simultaneously shoving him back into the desk chair with a <i>thud</i>. Too bewildered to comment, Gundam simply swallowed hard in shock.<br/>
“You’re amazing,” Kazuichi admitted finally with a sigh. It seemed that Gundam was sincerely worried about pleasing him and, well, it was kind of cute.<br/>
“But it’s my turn now,” he continued.<br/>
After stepping out of his underwear, Kazuichi bent over to unzip Gundam’s pants and release his erection. The sensation of the mechanic’s rough, worn fingers on his dick caused Gundam’s breath to catch. It was embarrassing for Kazuichi to admit even to himself how much his body was reacting to the thought of it entering him again.<br/>
Kazuichi had an idea. Of course, he’d only ever seen it in straight porn...but it couldn’t be too much different with two guys, right?<br/>
“Just what do you--?” Gundam started as Kazuichi moved in closer and put his hands on his shoulders.<br/>
“Uh..you’re gonna hafta help me here..”<br/>
With total focus, the mechanic then straddled over his confused partner and began to lower himself toward his erection. As Gundam watched his eyes widened, catching on.<br/>
“O-oh..”<br/>
He looked up at Kazuichi but the latter was still focused below him, blushing profusely. Gundam cleared his throat and promptly lifted cautious hands to grab a hold of Kazuichi’s ass and help guide him. The closer they got, the harder their hearts pounded. When the tip, wet with precum, started to enter Kazuichi, Gundam sighed with delight while the former hissed in pain. Kazuichi slowed his breathing in preparation, but still his face contorted from the hurt.<br/>
“I’d advise you to further o-open the..um...orifice...prior to such an endeavor,” Gundam stammered shyly, his voice uncharacteristically meek.<br/>
“I can do it!!” Kazuichi insisted stubbornly.<br/>
“Very well...I apologize,” Gundam replied after taking a brief pause to think.<br/>
“For wha--?”<br/>
Before Kazuichi could finish, Gundam abruptly forced him down while thrusting into him. The sudden surge of pain caused Kazuichi to scream out through his teeth, tears welling in the corners of his eyes. It was probably best to just rip the bandaid off, but damn did it hurt like a motherfucker!<br/>
“J-jesus! Ouch!!”<br/>
<i>I’m definitely gonna be feeling that tomorrow!</i><br/>
At least he was finally fully on. After an exhausted breath, sweat dripping from his forehead and chin, Kazuichi’s grip on Gundam relaxed, and the enjoyment began to settle in.<br/>
“Fuck..” Gundam uttered through a contented sigh.<br/>
Kazuichi erupted into laughter. The breeder eyed him, perplexed at the quick change.<br/>
“Fuck?” he yelled out amidst his hilarity.<br/>
“W-well..what would you rather I say?” Gundam questioned, visibly embarrassed.<br/>
“Nothing!” Kazuichi replied, “it’s just...it’s funny hearing a guy like you use raunchy language, ya know?”<br/>
There was something behind Kazuichi’s eyes, his smile, his laughter in this moment that was...genuine. Yes, he was still teasing Gundam but it didn’t come from a place of hate. More like...dare he think it...fondness. Gundam too had caught onto it.<br/>
“Even the Dark Lord curses on occasion,” he pouted playfully.<br/>
Gundam brushed a stray lock of hair behind Kazuichi’s ear.<br/>
Once again, Kazuichi found love behind those odd eyes; he blushed but didn’t look away.<br/>
“I’m starting now..okay?” he asked, and Gundam cleared his throat before nodding.<br/>
Feeling comfortable enough to start moving, the mechanic slowly curled his hips, pushing himself up and down; in and out. Gundam’s hands returned to Kazuichi’s ass, his grip tightened enough to dig his nails in, and helped guide the latter’s movements. The chair beneath them began to rock, knocking against the wall. First, Kazuichi leaned back into Gundam’s grip, which slid up to his waist, and allowed himself to be manhandled according to Gundam’s carnal desires. Those desires were not gentle, and with each motion Kazuichi let out small squeaks and moans.<br/>
“Nnnggh!...hahh...sh-shit, Gu-..ahh!~”<br/>
What was once painful became the most divinely pleasurable feeling in the world.<br/>
Kazuichi held onto his partner’s broad shoulders for support while their actions grew more hasty and yearning. With a breathy moan, he then pressed his body up against Gundam’s and his increasingly throbbing dick rubbed against his midsection. Though not nearly as noisy as his partner, Gundam released the occasional grunt while indulging in this lewd act. He momentarily let his head drop back to lean on the wall, feeling weak in his ecstasy, leaving his neck vulnerable to the mechanic’s lustful kisses and nibbles. As Kazuichi’s lips traveled up to his jaw, Gundam turned his head back down to meet them in a sloppy display of affection.<br/>
“I fear I’ll be reaching..c-climax soon,” Gundam spoke against Kazuichi’s lips between kisses, their foreheads pressed together.<br/>
The words caused the mechanic to reflexively tighten around Gundam’s dick, static bliss flooding his body. Regretfully, he interrupted their rhythm to pull out and set Kazuichi down on his thighs. Their dicks brushed against each other, both ready to burst.<br/>
Kazuichi took both of them in his hand and started pumping them together. The friction between the two highly sensitive organs was thrilling. Gundam hugged Kazuichi close to him. As the mechanic stroked faster in desperation, he moaned into the breeder’s ear.<br/>
“Ahn..G-Gundam..!”<br/>
It sent Gundam into orgasm, his cum splattering their torsos. He fell back, panting, as his body gave out. Witnessing the breeder in such a state heightened Kazuichi’s arousal; he grinned, continued his motions and soon achieved his own climax. Both bodies tensed as Kazuichi’s cum mixed with Gundam’s. Finally, Kazuichi slowed his movements to an exhausted halt and he let his heavy head drop onto Gundam’s chest for support as the two tried to catch their breaths.<br/>
The following moments were voiceless. Gundam rested his chin on Kazuichi’s head, eyes closed, contentedly tracing soft circles on the latter’s back. Kazuichi was too drained to even think, and instead just basked in the physical sensations. The rise-and-fall of his partner’s chest, their damp skin sticking together in places, and the comforting warmth between them.<br/>
“Victory is yours,” Gundam conceded.<br/>
<i>Victory…?</i><br/>
Kazuichi pulled away to face the breeder. It took him a moment to catch on. If he were to be honest..he’d completely forgotten all about their ‘duel’ that had kick-started this whole series of events. It was no longer important to him.<br/>
Not getting an answer, Gundam continued, looking into Kazuichi’s eyes intently.<br/>
“Then...shall I vow to leave Sonia be?...That is, those were the conditions we agreed upon.”<br/>
<i>Miss Sonia.</i><br/>
Kazuichi hadn’t thought about her much at all since he came to Gundam’s room tonight. Even though this whole incident started because he wanted to be with her. It’s not that he didn’t like her anymore, but…well, an unrequited crush just couldn’t hold up against mutual feelings. Now that Kazuichi knew what it felt like, he didn’t want to give it up.<br/>
“Yeah, I want you to stop chasin’ her,” Kazuichi admitted, and with a toothy smile he added, “ya know, so you can be with me instead.”<br/>
Gundam gladly accepted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i actually wrote this months ago but i kept trashing it, i thought maybe it doesn't sync well with part 1 and kept changing things. it's kind of a lot bc i wanted to write many things haha. i'm still not totally happy but if i never post it, it will keep bothering me ^^; ah well</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yo this is my first fic, just something self-indulgent lol. since it's basically just smut i'm not super concerned w logic &amp;the canon story line. i have plans for a 2nd night that i like more but not sure when i'll get around to writing it. thx for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>